


He was beautiful

by aprilwinks (sleepysauce)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2020 USUK Week, Angst, Crushes, Day 2, M/M, Pining, USUK - Freeform, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Weddings, no beta we die like america's feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25178953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepysauce/pseuds/aprilwinks
Summary: America gets fitted for a wedding, the problem is that it isn't his wedding.It's England's and he isn't the one he is marrying.
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia), England (Hetalia)/Other(s)
Kudos: 33





	He was beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> I unknowingly skipped day 2 of usuk 2020 week and went straight to day 3, here's crushing/pining.

America would be lying if he said that he wasn’t waiting for this. This moment where he touches his pristine suit, it was ironed clean, absolutely no wrinkles, it was his special day. 

England would have strangled him if there were any spots unclean. He was meticulous like that. It’s one of the reasons why America loved him.

America cuffed his wrist and cleaned the lint off the black jacket. It was a special suit and wore for only the most special occasions and if a wedding wasn’t a special occasion then America doesn’t know what is. 

America reserved this suit for this day, it was his first time wearing it. America wasn’t sure if England remembers the suit, he was the one that brought it to him.

He could still remember the day he brought him the suit. It was made from fine quality silk and cotton. England said wear it for special occasions, and America thought he could see a twinkle in the others eyes. 

England didn’t mention the fact that it was a wedding suit. America didn’t mind.

I saved it in my New York penthouse and every time I saw it, I imagined a wedding. A stunning wedding, on a rooftop with gleaming flowers around them or the warm California beaches surrounded by the seas England loved. A wedding of the century: specifically, mine and England’s wedding.

Yet, America ponders, he could have never expected this. He watches the reception continue and a faceless man enters the otherside of the church pew. He should have known that pining after someone he couldn’t have would hurt. He never expected it to hurt this much. 

France cheers alongside the other countries, but frowns seeing America's downcast eyes. He smiled back-but the French nation shook his head and mouthed ‘im sorry’. America looked away and gazed at England-as always he was beautiful. Yet this day was like no other, he had a bright smile and his golden hair sparkled. He was absolutely glowing-America swore he fell in love again. 

He joined the crowds roaring cheers and tried to make the loudest cheer. All for him. He was like a smear in their perfect world; the blur you would get rid of in a photo. And he couldn't stand it.

  
  


But, America stopped smiling-it was his moment. It was his time to shine.

The crowd gathered around the stage and watched intently. America didn’t bother looking at the crowd. He spotted that one special person and saluted him. He didn’t check if England responded.

He brought a case and opened it delicately, England would be watching. He wanted him to enjoy his day. America wishes that crushes couldn’t last for centuries. But,  that's what a crush is, it crushes you until you can't breathe. Sometimes, when the days especially hurt, America wishes he could stop loving England. He wants to be happy for him, he really does.

Even though he could never say the words to England, he could instead play it. He pours his heart and soul into it. He strums the chords perfectly and performs for England’s wedding. 

He plays his execution song as England marries another. And yet, he still pins.

  
  
  



End file.
